Paul Wemlinger
Betty Frame, co-worker Mr. Beau Childs, boss |status = Deceased |cod = Shot by Drew Wu |season5 = X }} Paul Wemlinger, also known as Simon Kincaid, was a Quijada Vil who appeared in . He was a part of Black Claw and provided money for the group by stealing from his work, along with Betty Frame. Appearances Working late one night, his boss, Mr. Beau Childs, entered his office to alert him to some missing money in several accounts. Wemlinger was surprised to see Mr. Childs working so late and offered to help go through the accounts himself, but Mr. Childs told him they needed to go outside the firm for this and that he was going to call the police. As Mr. Childs was in the middle of calling the police, Wemlinger entered Mr. Childs' office and said that he thought he knew who was responsible. Mr. Childs hung up the phone and asked him who it was, and Wemlinger told him it was all in the folder he had with him. As Mr. Childs started looking through it and quickly realizing that there wasn't anything of significance, Wemlinger woged into a Quijada Vil and slashed at Mr. Childs' neck, drawing significant blood. He then finished him off by slashing his throat a few more times and then biting into it. He then retracted, spit out what was still left in his own mouth, and called 911. He acted like he was in shock on the phone and told the responder that some people killed his boss before hanging up. Wemlinger stayed at the office, where he was questioned by Hank and Pogue. Acting distraught, he told them that he heard screams coming from Mr. Childs' office and that he saw two men wearing ski masks running from his office. He explained away the blood on his clothes by saying he tried to stop the bleeding when he went into Mr. Childs' office, adding that he called the police and then his boss' assistant, Betty, right after. His demeanor quickly changed as the detectives walked away to go speak to her. Wemlinger was later brought in for questioning at the precinct after Hank convinced Pogue they should ask him more questions. Hank first asked him about what he was working on and why he was working so late, and Pogue asked him why Mr. Childs was there so late, but Wemlinger said he didn't know. Hank then started to dig a bit deeper and asked if he had access to all the accounts; Wemlinger said he did but that he wasn't the only one. When Hank asked him if any money was missing, he denied knowing that there was any missing to the best of his knowledge. The detectives brought up Wemlinger's past, having been informed by Wu just before they went into the interrogation room, and Wemlinger continued to deny knowing about Simon Kincaid (his true identity) or the bank he had embezzled money from under that name. Hank then alleged that he knew what they were talking about and that he was stealing money from his work, but Wemlinger continued to deny everything and tried sticking to his story about seeing the two men coming from Mr. Childs' office. Pogue said that security cameras never captured any other men, and Hank accused Wemlinger of killing his boss after he found out about what Wemlinger was doing. When he kept denying everything, Hank took him by his collar and forced him up against the , saying that they had fingerprints to prove he was Simon Kincaid. Hank then whispered to him, "And I know you're Wesen," which caused Wemlinger to woge so that only a Grimm could see him. Unbeknownst to him, Nick was watching just on the other side of the mirror. Wemlinger turned around to look at Hank and saw he wasn't a Grimm, so he retracted, told him he didn't know what he was talking about, and requested to speak to a lawyer. Soon after, two US Marshals arrived to transport Wemlinger to California, and Nick tried to warn them to be careful with Wemlinger because he was much more dangerous than he appeared to be. This raised Wemlinger's suspicions, so he woged in the back seat of the Marshals' vehicle, looking out of the window to see that Nick was a Grimm. US Marshal Ray Durant, not taking Nick seriously, asked Wemlinger if he was a "badass," but Wemlinger just looked at him and said nothing. As the Marshals drove off, Wemlinger looked back at Nick, smugly smirking. The Marshals later stopped at a gas station, and Wemlinger asked to go to the bathroom because of the long ride, so Durant volunteered to take him while US Marshal Dan Reeves stayed by the car. In the bathroom, Wemlinger asked if he could have his handcuffs taken off, but Durant said no and told him the door had to stay open. Durant walked off to look in the mirror above a sink, however, and Wemlinger took the opportunity to woge and kill the US Marshal. Reeves later came to check on his partner, and after he found his body in one of the stalls, Wemlinger ambushed him from the side as he checked the second stall and killed him as well, leaving a bloody claw mark on the mirror above the sink. Nick, Hank, and Wu later tracked down Wemlinger at Betty's apartment. They entered with their guns drawn as Wemlinger looked up from a computer he was working on, surprised to see them. Betty entered the room wondering what was going on, and Wemlinger quickly grabbed her by the throat and woged, warning the detectives that he'd rip her throat out. He made his way with Betty into the room she had come from, kicking the door shut behind him. He retracted and shoved Betty towards the detectives who were coming in as he attempted to get away via a fire escape. Nick pursued him down the fire escape while Hank and Wu took the stairs. After he got down the fire escape, Wemlinger climbed over a fence and hid in the shadows behind a barrel. He tried to surprise Hank, who was on the same side of the fence as he was, but Nick alerted him just in time as Wemlinger woged and started to fight Hank. He threw Hank into the barrel just as Nick hopped the fence and started fighting him. Wemlinger fought him off and Hank as well, buying himself enough time to jump over numerous obstacles parkour style and run out into the street. Wu drove up in his patrol car as Wemlinger charged at him, forcing Wu to shoot him in the chest twice, killing him on the hood of his car. Images 502-promo4.jpg 502-promo5.jpg 502-promo10.jpg 502-Quijada Vil woge.gif 502-Wemlinger calls 911.jpg 502-Simon Kincaid.png 502-Hank makes Wemlinger woge.jpg 502-Marshal in danger.gif 502-Wemlinger dead.png Trivia *He was born on August 21, 1972. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Claw